It is known to employ various types of brushes which may be connected to a source of water under pressure, for example, a conventional garden hose. Such brushes include bristles suitable for polished or painted surfaces, such as the painted polished surfaces of motor vehicles and similar surfaces which may be conveniently cleaned using water.
One common drawback of conventional brushes that directly receive a water supply is the fact that there is no convenient method for shutting off water to the brush other than by turning the faucet handle at the hose connection. Moreover, it is desirable to limit the amount of water being applied during use of the brush so as to prevent waste, to prevent the user from becoming soaked, and to provide cleansing soap with sufficient contact time on the surface of the car to provide deep cleaning.
A brush having a water shutoff control valve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,468 which issued on Jan. 23, 1990 to Applicant. The present invention is considered an improvement over this previously-described brush for various reasons.